Kickin' it Secrets
by OllieTheOctopus'Brother'sGirl2
Summary: Hey everyone! This story is back! I'll add one of the already written chapters every other day! Check back often, or better yet, follow! Sorry about taking it down. It's still here though! Read! Please!
1. Chapter 1

I logged onto the chat. My friends were already on.

Kim3Pink has joined the chat room

Hey, Kimmy! –BlackbeltJack

Yo! What it do girl? –TheSwagMasterJerry

Ugh! I'm bored! So bored! Help! –Kim3Pink

You know what I do when I'm bored? I create a mathematical equation! –Milton3Math

Not going to happen Milton. –Kim3Pink

Eddie, are you still on, or are you just reading our conversation? I say this because if you're just reading it, then you need to get a life. –BlackbeltJack

No, I haven't… but we should probably… -EddieThePlaya

SenseiRudy has joined the chat room

TheSwagMasterJerry has left the chat room

EddieThePlaya has left the room

Milton3Math has left the chat room

SenseiRudy has left the chat room

Hi Kimmy! –BlackbeltJack

Don't call me that, and hi! -Kim3Pink

Wanna spar at the Dojo? –BlackbeltJack

Sure, Jacky! -Kim3Pink

Just changed my mind, Kimmy. –BlackbeltJack

EddieThePlaya has joined the chat

Hey Kimmy, wanna go to the movies later? –BlackbeltJack

Sure! As long as we can go to the new romance movie! –Kim3Pink

Really Kim, really, I'm not going to be caught dead at that. –BlackbeltJack

Oh, Jack, I'm going say it, you're so cute when you do that. –Kim3Pink

So, this would imply that you like me? –BlackbeltJack

Maybe… why? –Kim3Pink

Because I may or may not like you too. –BlackbeltJack

So… is that a yes? –Kim3Pink

It sure is lil' miss Kimmy. –BlackbeltJack

Oh, Jacky, you're so sweet and funny… and cute…meet me at my house in five. K?

-Kim3Pink

Umm… I'm… kind of… at the dojo now so uh… TTYL, BRB, BTW: TMI, just TMI… -BlackbeltJack

Are you on your phone? –Kim3Pink

Yeah… -BlackbeltJack

Guys… What did I just witness? –EddieThePlaya

WOAH! WHEN DID YOU JOIN, EDDIE?! –Kim3Pink

So, wait did you read any of that… and I mean ANY!? –BlackbeltJack

Oh, I just read enough to know that you to are scaring me… -EddieThePlaya

EddieThePlaya has left the chat room

Uh oh… is he going to tell the world… oh, wait he's here… and he just leaked it… -BlackbeltJack

BlackbeltJack has left the chat room

And then there was one… I need to change my username… and do some undercover work. –Kim3Pink

I 3 you Jack… -Kim3Pink

I logged out and went into Chat Settings, then changed my name to BlackbeltJack. Then logged back into the chat, apparently Milton, Jerry, and Eddie were already on. My plan is working perfectly!

BlackbeltJack has joined the chat room

Hey Jack! Eddie told us, WOOOO! – TheSwagMasterJerry

We all knew it would happen sooner or later. –Milton3Math

I'm confused… what do you mean, Milton? –BlackbeltJack

Well, you told us you liked her, and I knew it wouldn't be long before she found out. She likes you. It's obvious to anyone but you two. – Milton3Math

Oh, I had no idea. Now, if you excuse me, I have an Eddie to hunt. –BlackbeltJack

BlackbeltJack has joined the chat

Hey guys! I just found out that Rudy and Phil have created a chocolate falafel and are just now introducing them to us! –BlackbeltJack

How come there are two Jacks? –Milton3Math

Um, you have the same username as me? –BlackbeltJack

Hmm, I wish Kimmy could see this. Where is she anyway? I want to tell her that she looks nice in that sweater she wore today… -BlackbeltJack

I told you, don't call me Kimmy! And, you really like it? I got it from my sister. –BlackbeltJack

Kim… Why did you pretend to be me? –BlackbeltJack

Sorry, Jacky. I'll be back. –BlackbeltJack

BlackbeltJack has left the chat room

Wait, I'm confused, who are you?! –TheSwagMasterJerry

Okay, so it worked out until Jack logged on… But I got the needed information. Bye, I've got to go now, Jack is calling me, wish me luck, and HELP!


	2. Chapter 2

"Kim, why did you do that?" I asked into the phone.

"Do what?" Kim asked all innocent like.

"You know" I ended the call and turned to the guys.

"Ooooooooh" they all said like they:

A: Had been eavesdropping on my conversation

B: Saw that I was slightly annoyed

C: Knew that I had asked Kim to see a movie with me, or

D: Did all three.

If you said D, you are correct.

"Briiiiiiiiing brrriiiiiing"

"Jerry, if you're trying to make it sound like I got a text again, you sound like a dying pug… that is covered in duct tape, and in pain." I said, changing from slightly annoyed to annoyed.

"Yo man, that wasn't me."

"Eddie?"

"No, I was trying to knock down this dummy…"

"Milton?"

"I've got better things to do, no offence."

"Oh." I took out my phone and looked at it. Sure enough, there was a text.

**Hey Jack srry I did that please don't b mad I just wanted to no what u guys talk about when I'm not around and it was wrong. Meet at Falafel Phil's at 5:30 I have a surprise 4 u and the guys. –Kim**

"I wonder what it could be…" I looked at the clock. It was 5:42… "Oh man…"

"What's wrong, Jack?" Milton asked, his voice drenched with concern.

Suddenly, Kim pushed the doors open. "Hey Jack, I've got a surprise for you." I only wish it had been in her angry voice. But no, it was, instead, the voice she used when she was about to attack. "5…4…" I took off running breaking through the doors, jumped over a table, dodged Officer Jones, jumped on my bike, and rode home as fast as a streak of lightning.

Then, 29 texts, 10 missed phone calls, and 9 voicemails from Kim later, the door bell rang, my mom went to open it, and I told her I'd get it, but instead just locked the door and went ran to my bedroom, locking the door behind me. I jumped onto my bed and drifted off into an uneasy slumber.

"Jack, Jack, wake up, you're going to be late for school." The voice broke through my dreams; finally I registered it and dragged myself out of bed, the memories slowly coming to me, piece by piece.

"KIM!" I shouted, slipped on water, and hit my head on the bathroom wall. Everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat between Jerry and Eddie in the back of Kim's mom's car. Kim sat up front.

"I hope Jack didn't forget about us…" Eddie said sadly.

"Or about Karate… but mostly us…" Kim replied, adding the last part ever so quietly, but I heard it.

"Wait, I'm confused, where are we going? Are we ditching school, even Milton, the 'no ditching school' cop?" Jerry added in his usual confused tone.

I felt bad for Jack, but we are going to the hospital, in the middle of the school day, to go see him. What's worse is that I was in the middle of a geometry test!

Okay, I'll slow down for you. Here's what happen, in chronological order:

6:30- Jack wakes up.

6:35-Takes a shower.

6:40- He slips on water from the shower, running out of the bathroom.

6:45- His mother hears his cries of agony and rushes upstairs to her son.

6:50- She calls an ambulance.

6:55- They go to the Emergency Room.

7:00- The doctor verifies that he has a concussion.

8:00- Brain exams.

9:00- Finds that he's also broken an arm.

10:00- Jacks wakes up, to find his head hurts and has a cast.

11:00- He's finally able to eat and not throw up.

12:00- His mom called the school, telling them that Jack is in the hospital.

1:00 (now) - We arrive.

We are all anxious, but have been in the same situation with Jerry before. Jack was trying to beat a board breaking record and accidentally kicked Jerry in the ribs. This time, we know for sure that he is REALLY hurt, instead of faking it.

We go into the room and Jack sees us, his face looks blank. I search his face for any surprise- nothing, zip, zero, nada. Kim slowly approached him and he began to look slightly alarmed.

"Jack… I'm so sorry… please forgive me… I was just messing around…" A tear fell from her eye. I could tell she was trying to be strong, so I rushed to her side and she grasped me so hard and fast it knocked the breath right out of me. Soon she was sobbing. Jack just sat there, not knowing what to make of this.

"I'm Jack… nice to meet you too, I guess… but doesn't anyone ever say hello anymore?" Kim broke away and ran to him and gave him a hug. "Um… do I know you?" Just as he finished his sentence Leslie walked into the room, ran to him, pushed Kim aside, and kissed him on the head.

"Hey Leslie, do you know these people, or this girl?" Jack said, making it clear that she had already been here before we were.

"I've never seen them in my life and this girl is Kim Crawford, she's a wanna be cheerleader and stood you up at the movies, more than once." Leslie lied, clearly taking advantage of his amnesia.

Just then Leslie walked up to Kim, got close, and whispered: "Just forget it. He's mine and always will be. So you and your loser friends can just go back to loserville where you belong." She obviously struck a nerve, and made Kim: angry, sad, hateful, and most of all, hurt. She looked like someone just ran over her puppy.

The only thing that could fix the situation right now is a miracle. And we desperately need one, but not as much as Kimberly Ann Crawford needed one.


End file.
